Why
by NewtsSuitcase
Summary: "Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?" "I really couldn't say."/ Albus Dumbledore took special interest in the Hufflepuff, because he believed that Newt could save those who needed it from themselves/ (was R5 is my life)


Why

Rating: K+

Summary: _"Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?" "I really couldn't say."/_ Albus Dumbledore took special interest in the Hufflepuff, because he believed that Newt could save those who needed it from themselves

* * *

 _"Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?"_

 _"I really couldn't say."_

* * *

Newt Scamander was the embodiment of what a Hufflepuff should be. His selflessness and kindness for even the beasts others feared was rivaled only by his devotion and love for those he held close to him, humans and beasts both.

Yes, he wasn't as good at interacting with humans as he was with his beasts, that at this point, he treated like he would children. That's what they were to him; his children. He got along with magical creatures better, spending his days when he was still at Hogwarts wandering the grounds and caring for all creatures, big and small. He would bring treats to the delivery owls, and sit with them in silence, the occasional pleased hoot from the owls as they gently bumped their heads against the Hufflepuff's shoulder.

Albus Dumbledore noticed something in Newt the minute the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, almost immediately shouting out the house known for kindness and compassion. The young boy was quite different from his older brother, Theseus, who would become a well known war hero. The older Scamander was placed in Gryffindor, the house known for its bravery and daring. He was automatically embraced by his housemates, and gained many friends, while his younger brother with his creature obsession tended to weird people out, only gaining him one friend in Leta Lestrange. She was the last person you'd expect to befriend the young, awkward Hufflepuff. She was a pureblood who came from a well known, Slytherin bound family. But they both felt like outcasts, and their interest in magical creatures drew them together.

The Transfiguration teacher would often catch the Hufflepuff half of the duo jotting down notes in a book, illustrations of different creatures decorating each page. But it was only when he saw that the Obscurus was the new fascination of his young student, that Dumbledore really started paying attention to the younger Scamander. He hoped that Newt would pursue his love of magical creatures, helping to inform the wizarding communities all around the world how to care for these beasts, rather than killing them.

Albus Dumbledore would occasionally slip pages from books about whatever creature Newt was currently enamored with into Newt's books. He never made it known that it was him giving the young boy the information, but the smile and sparkle in the Hufflepuff's eyes were good enough.

And then Newt was expelled. He took the blame of his only friend's experiment gone wrong to save her from punishment. And because of the known love he had for magical creatures, it was easily accepted as his fault, Leta not coming forth, letting Newt take the blame.

Dumbledore advocated on Newt's behalf, imploring his colleagues to allow the boy to continue his studies. Newt had the makings of a great magizoologist, and he deserved to learn all he could before going out into the field.

The teacher never outwardly stated exactly why he took such an interest in the young boy. It was something he did not wish to talk about, for it had happened many years ago and could not be fixed.

Ariana, his younger sister, was not one he talked much about. When she was young, muggle boys had spotted her using her magic, and, since they could not fully comprehend what they were seeing, they took matters into their own hands. From then on, the young girl never used her magic again, too terrified of the consequences. She pushed an important part of her away, locking it up.

Unfortunately, that caused it to manifest into something ugly, a physical representation of her anger that she couldn't control. She became an Obscurial. Albus was the only one who could talk to her when her anger took over, calm her down enough so she could control it enough to become herself again.

But once, he hadn't been around. His mother had said or done something that, if Ariana hadn't suppressed her magic, wouldn't have caused any damage. However, since she had been hiding her magic for years, it had sparked her pent up rage, and had gone out of control, killing their mother.

And that's when Grindelwald started hanging around more. He seemed to take a great deal of interest in Ariana. At first, it seemed he saw her like a little sister, always concerned as to her health. But it was too late when Albus realized why his so called friend was fascinated with his sister. For when the smoke cleared, Ariana was dead. In her fright because of the duel, her suppressed magic was unleashed, and wrecked havoc, as well as lessening the visibility between the two dueling wizards. They couldn't see clearly where their spells were going. Maybe it had been one of them, maybe her Obscurus had been too much and killed her. They would never know for sure.

All Albus knew was that the one he trusted, the one who was supposed to be his friend had betrayed him, used him in hopes of gaining the dark, strong power that was an Obscurus. Grindelwald only befriended him in hopes of getting Ariana on his side. But once she was gone, he moved on, leaving more death and destruction in his wake as he continued to search for the power he so desperately seeked.

When Albus Dumbledore saw the curiosity Newt held for all creatures, even the Obscurus, he knew the Hufflepuff would do great things one day. For he believed that if anyone could figure out a way to treat an Obscurial, find a cure, or separate the dark, parasitical mass from its host before they died an all too early death, it would be Newt Scamander.

For he was the embodiment of the values Helga Hufflepuff valued above all. And if anyone would risk everything to care for the creatures most feared, and do everything possible to save lives from those beasts that truly were harmful and dangerous, it would be him. He could save the lives of those like Ariana, and give them a long life, one they deserved.

* * *

an: so I took a shot at writing why I think Dumbledore was so fond of Newt. It's based off a theory I found that Ariana was an Obscurial, and putting the pieces together of what we've been told, it makes complete sense.

I couldn't resist writing about Newt, because he's adorably awkward and Eddie did a great job with the role.

Let me know why you think Dumbledore was so fond of our favorite Hufflepuff.

~NewtsSuitcase  
formerly R5 is my life

(to those who follow me and know me by my old user name: yes, I now have a new user name. I couldn't help it after watching Fantastic Beasts. I love Newt)


End file.
